3 Souls Deep
by calyxVirago
Summary: The Kirklands are a poor family who seem to have strange talents given to them by "Children of the Blue". However, they have never seen these strange beings. When the Bondevik family comes to them for their sick brother, Emil, the only thing that stands between life and death for both families... Is the sea. Contains OCs, and no pairings. Rated K plus for mild curses and violence.
1. Part One

3 Souls Deep: Part One

_By, Sarai Onyx Vainamoinen_

A/N:  
Contains  
•OCs  
•No Yaoi/Yuri  
•No Pairings  
•Canon and OC Death  
•Mild Swearing  
•Mild Violence  
•No "Happily Ever After" Ending

**Some Notes:**  
Mythology  
•Sirens are creatures from Greek mythology. As far as I know there are two types.  
•There's winged sirens, they fly over the ocean and lure ships into rocks with their singing.  
•There's also the kind that I'm using. These sirens resemble mermaids. They come up to the surface of the water and sing to sailors on boats. After they serenade them with their songs, they drag them down to the bottom of the ocean and drown them.

Definitions  
•Necromancy- A type of magic that includes raising and communicating with the dead.  
•Kristiania- At the time frame that this story takes place (December, 1628), Oslo is still called "Kristiania". It can also be spelled "Christiania".

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own Hetalia, seriously.  
I don't own the cover image, but I do have permission to use it.**

It was late December, 1628. A family of four was huddled together in a corner of their small, decaying house, trying to get any kind of warmth. This family lived together in Great Grimsby, Britain. As hard as they tried, nobody would hire anyone from the family to work on the port.

This family was known as the Kirklands. Each family member came from different parts of the United Kingdom. The oldest, Darenell Kirkland, came from Scotland. The two middle children were fraternal twins. Anwen Kirkland, and Sarai Valkira. Their last names were different because Sarai liked to be solitary and isolated from the family. These twin sisters were from different parts of Wales. The youngest was named Arthur Kirkland. He was the only family member who lived in England his entire life.

Sarai and Darenell were particularly fond of each other, whereas the same applied to Anwen and Arthur. Darenell was a very protective person, and would kill for his dear Sarai. Anwen was very cautious and would avoid anything that could cause serious harm to herself or her precious Arthur.

The Kirklands were young. Darenell was eighteen years old, Sarai and Anwen were fifteen, and Arthur was thirteen. Their parents died when they were young, and Darenell took on the job of raising the family. He took care of them, raised them to do good, and even noticed a few things about them.

Sarai could make terrifying presciences. As an explanation to each one, she would say, "The mermaids told me."

Anwen was a healer, some even say an angel from Heaven. However, most wouldn't let Anwen near the ill since she was poor, and considered unclean. When asked where her healing knowledge came from, she would always respond with, "The mermaids taught me."

Arthur could navigate the sea with ease. He knew what land was where, where rocks were, storms, and glaciers. He always said that the mermaids told him where to go.

Darenell stood up and looked at the family, "We need a way to make money, my darlings."

"But brother!" Sarai interjected, "No one would want to hire us."

Darenell sighed and took his sister's hand, "We'll make them, Sarai. In any way needed."

Arthur walked over to Darenell, "How are we going to do that?"

"Simple, we'll show off your abilities."

Anwen shuddered, "I-I don't want to..."

Sarai nodded, "I see what she's implying. They'll most likely accuse us of witchcraft."

Darenell sighed and looked at his siblings, "We've gone over this, we are witches."

"You're an idiot," Arthur stated with his arms folded, "Do you really think that showing our abilities will get us work?"

"Of course I do," Darenell responded confidently.

"It'll bring us a death sentence!" Anwen said bitterly, "They'll drown us!"

Sarai shrugged her shoulders, "I'd be willing to risk it."

Arthur clenched his teeth, "You're the only one, Sarai! You know nothing!"

"Please," she said calmly, "I'm having a vision right now."

Everyone in the room fell silent.

"You are going to meet Death due to temptation."

Arthur stood up, "You're lying."

Sarai sneered, "I don't lie. Don't you know that by now?"

Darenell clapped his hands twice, "Everyone, be quiet. Sarai, don't scare people like that."

Anwen sighed, "What now, Darenell?"

"Everyone needs to calm down. We'll find-"

There was a small knock on the front door.

"Everyone stay here," Darenell ordered as he walked towards the door and opened it.

There stood a boy, about sixteen years of age. He had pale blonde hair and dark blue eyes that showed worry. He had a cross hairpin in his hair, and a curl coming off his head. He had an apprehensive look on his face, but it changed to hope when he looked at Darenell.

He stood by a young girl, about Sarai and Anwen's age. She had the same colour hair as the boy, but hers was long and braided. She also, had a curl of hair extending off her head. Her eyes were azure, and gleamed in the sunlight.

This girl held a small child in her arms. He was no older than five. He had snow white hair, and his skin was feverish and pale. His eyes were shut tightly, with tears peeking out the corners. His cheeks were flushed pink, and he squirmed vigorously in the girl's arms.

Darenell looked at these children for a minute before speaking, "Hello. Who are you?"

The boy looked Darenell in the eye and spoke in a nervous tone, "I'm Lukas Bondevik. This girl right here," he said motioning to her, "Is my sister, Kjersti. She's holding our brother, Emil."

Lukas had an accent that Darenell had never heard before, "Say, where are you from, lad?"

"Oh, we're from Kristiania, Norway."

"Norway?" Darenell said in surprise, "My, that's far! How did you get here, to Great Grimsby?"

"We sold almost everything we own," Kjersti said, "You see, our parents died soon after Emil was born, and we've had to live on our own ever since."

"We've never had a lot of money," Lukas added, "We've survived on whatever generous people would give us."

"One of the elders that gave us bread told us that there was a girl here with special healing powers," Kjersti stated, "Emil is very sick. We had to sell most everything to afford to come here."

Darenell stood in silence and tried to process what he just heard. After a minute or so, he invited the children in.

Arthur, Anwen, and Sarai looked at them in curiosity. They never had visitors.

"Who are they?" Sarai asked.

Darenell looked at her, "This is Lukas, Kjersti, and Emil. They came here from Norway because Emil is ill."

"Norway?" Arthur asked, "Where's that?"

"Very far," Darenell responded.

Darenell motioned for Anwen to come. Anwen stood up and walked over to him.

"This is Anwen," Darenell told them, "She's the one that can heal."

Kjersti looked Emil, then to Anwen, "Can you help him?"

Anwen looked at her, confused, "What's wrong with him?"

"Emil has a terrible cough, and sometimes there will be blood with it. He refuses to eat, and when he does, it doesn't stay down. He's very warm, and gets awful headaches. He doesn't sleep well and gets about three hours of rest a night. His breathing is unsteady, and sometimes he'll just stop."

"Oh my," Anwen said shocked, "How long has this been going on?"

"About a month and a half," Kjersti told her.

Anwen nodded, "I can help him. Hand him here."

Kjersti whispered something to the child and passed him over to Anwen. Emil whimpered and struggled to be free from Anwen's arms, but she kept a gentle, yet firm grip on him.

"It's alright," she whispered to him, "I only want to help you."

Emil opened his small eyes to reveal beautiful lavender orbs. He stopped struggling, and held on to Anwen like a lifeline. He started to sob in discontent.

"He's frightened," Lukas said to Anwen, "He doesn't know what's going on."

Anwen nodded to Lukas and rubbed Emil's back, "Calm down, lad. Everything will be alright." She turned to Lukas, "Then we need to explain the circumstances to him. It's frustrating when you don't understand."

Sarai stared at Kjersti sternly. Kjersti looked back, slightly puzzled.

"What?" Sarai asked with spite.

Kjersti raised an eyebrow, "I haven't even met you, and you're already talking to me like that? Who do you think you are?"

"Sarai Valkira. A poor girl who lives in this hell of a family."

Kjersti walked over to her and sat down, "I'm Kjersti. Why do you refer to your family in that way?"

"They treat me different," Sarai sighed, "I look different, act different."

Kjersti put a hand on her shoulder, "Everyone acts different. It's called unique personality. Your appearance makes you special. Who would want look the same as everyone else?"

Sarai pulled her knees to her chest, "I look this way because I tried Necromancy one day. It failed terribly and left me like this."

Sarai had long black hair and violet eyes, she also had small scars all over her skin, and pale pink lips. She used to have blonde hair, which she usually wore in pigtails on the side of her head, and olive coloured eyes. The rest of her family looked nothing like her, since they didn't conduct dangerous Necromancy.

Darenell had red hair and cerulean eyes. He had thick eyebrows, much like the rest of his family.

Anwen had lovely brown, wavy hair, sometimes she even wore flowers in it. She also had vivid chartreuse irises. She too, had thick eyebrows.

Arthur had golden hair, and eyes that shone like emeralds. The Kirkland signature feature was the eyebrows, he, of course, had them also.

Soon the twilight came upon the land. Everyone was tired and in need of rest. Darenell asked for Kjersti, Lukas, and Emil to stay the night, despite how little room there was in the house.

"Are you sure it's not a problem?" Lukas asked, "I mean, we could just find shelter elsewhere."

Darenell shook his head, "Nonsense. You can stay."

"Oh thank you!" Kjersti said with joy filling her voice.

Arthur still wasn't sure what was going on, nor was Sarai. However, the night would be a long one.

Everyone had fallen asleep, except for Sarai and Kjersti. Sarai looked over at her.

"Let's go to the water," she said.

"Why? It's late," Kjersti replied.

"I see us happy by the water. I'm worried, and I want to be joyful again."

Kjersti felt sorry for her and agreed. Sarai smiled and took Kjersti down to the port. They jumped into the water and spent the next few hours together in a merry environment. The girls were experiencing pure euphoria. Songs came all around them out of the blue.

They never returned that night...

_End of Part One._

**A/N: ****Thank you to everyone who supports my work. I really appreciate it! Reviews and favourites are appreciated greatly! Please let me know how I can improve! Thank you so much for reading, and have a nice day! :)**


	2. Part Two

3 Souls Deep: Part Two

_By, Sarai Onyx Vainamoinen_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Kjersti, or Anwen. Hetalia isowned by Hidekaz Himaruya, and Kjersti and Anwen are owned by two of my friends.**

When Lukas woke up, he went to check on Kjersti, like he did every morning. He walked quietly to the place where she had slept that night, and saw that Kjersti, nor Sarai were there.

He kept calm, for he knew that panicking would get him nowhere. Lukas sat against the wall and waited for somebody to wake up. He grew too worried, and wept quietly.

About ten minutes later, Arthur woke up to the sound of Lukas' muffled cries. Arthur sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulders.

"What's the matter?" Arthur asked.

Lukas looked up at Arthur, "K-Kjersti and Sarai are gone," he choked out.

"What?" Arthur reacted in surprise.

"I don't know where they went, I woke up and they weren't there!"

"Oh my! What are we to do?"

Soon after the question was stated, Emil awoke with a churning stomach and a pounding head. He cried out in pain, and tried to get the attention of someone.

Lukas ran over to Emil and lifted him into his arms.

"Shhh..." he whispered soothingly to him, "Don't cry, big brother is here."

Emil didn't stop his crying. He kept at it, desperately clinging to Lukas as if he was the only one keeping him alive. Lukas held him closer, and tried in any way possible to calm him down.

Anwen woke at the sound of Emil's sobs and stood up.

"He's nauseous," she told Lukas.

"How can you tell?"

Anwen sighed, "The mermaids told me," she muttered.

"What?"

"Yeah, I know," Anwen acknowledged, "It sounds idiotic, but there are mermaids in the port. They call themselves 'Children of the Blue'. They gave me healing knowledge, Arthur navigational knowledge, and Sarai future knowledge."

"I don't-"

"Look," Anwen cut him off, "I don't care if you don't believe me, it's true. Your brother is feeling terrible right now, and frankly, I don't want him to suffer longer than he has to. Do you want me to help him or not?"

"I didn't say that I-"

"Shut up and hand Emil here."

Lukas handed him to Anwen to avoid more yelling.

Emil held on to Anwen tightly. Overwhelming nausea overcame him and he dry heaved once into her bosom. Nothing came from his lips, leaving the pain grinding at the poor child's insides. He screamed in pain, waking Darenell.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked in worry.

"Emil is getting sick," Arthur told him.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes," Anwen responded to Darenell, "He's just in a lot of pain. Once he sicks up, he'll be okay."

Emil continued to heave and sob, but nothing would come out. Anwen rubbed small circles on the boy's back in an attempt to ease his discomfort. Eventually, he vomited what little he had in him, mostly water, and calmed himself.

Darenell looked around, "Where is Sarai and Kjersti?"

"We don't know," Lukas replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"They just, disappeared."

"We have to look for them!"

Arthur sighed, "We need to get a boat somehow?"

Anwen looked at him confused, "Why would we need a boat?"

"The 'Children of the Blue' tell me that they are in the port."

"We'll build one then," Lukas stated, "I doubt anyone will just let us use theirs."

Unfortunately, Sarai and Kjersti never came back. The "Children of the Blue" were not mermaids. They were slightly different from that type of creature. They were sirens. They preyed on innocent people, hypnotized them with their songs, and dragged them to the bottom of the sea. The girls were made one of them, and the boys were eaten.

Under the waters of the port, Sarai and Kjersti were undergoing the grotesque transformation from human, to siren.

"Dear, dear children," a siren cooed to Sarai and Kjersti, who were being kept alive solely on how long they could hold their breath, "I'm glad you've taken the initiative to join us."

Sarai and Kjersti stayed silent, for they needed to conserve their oxygen. They stared into the golden eyes of the siren. She had a pale green tail, and the longest brown hair you have ever set eyes on. Her tail was coated in a variety of jewels, she wore jewellery made from pearls a seashells.

"Are you ready to become a 'Child of the Blue'?"

The girls shook their heads, but the siren ignored it.

"That's too bad, you'll always be my child. Oh! I've neglected to tell you my name. I am Peridot, and I rule over every one of my children."

Kjersti would've made a smart remark if she could've.

"Darling," Peridot said as she gripped Sarai's leg, "I think I'll give you a nice black tail to match your hair."

Another siren swam up to Peridot and handed her a large, strong, solid black fish. The creature was ugly, its scales didn't shine, they were dull, and some were missing, except in the back. They were beautiful in the rear, they shone like the moon and reflected different colours. Peridot ripped the fish in half, and discarded the front of it. She looked over to Sarai and Kjersti, who had drowned at this point in time.

"Don't worry my dears," Peridot cooed, "You won't be gone for long."

She unbraided Kjersti's hair and watched it flow in the water.

"I know the perfect fin to suit you," she said looking to another siren, "I want a colour like the sky. I want it to glisten and give the illusion of jewels."

The siren gave Peridot a large blue fish that matched her requirements. She tore this fish in half as well. She took Sarai and Kjersti and removed everything of theirs from the waist down, replacing it with the marine tail.

Peridot wasn't done there, she wanted new eye colours for them as well. She took the eyes from the girls and switched them.

"My children!" Peridot called, "Open your eyes!"

The new sirens opened their eyes and looked at Peridot. She gave a sinister smile and took their hands.

"Please welcome Onyx and Sapphire!" she called to the open. Songs filled the sea, Onyx and Sspphire sang along. Peridot looked above to see a small boat passing.

She whispered a spell and looked at her new sirens, "Go and get them," she told them sternly.

"Ver de alt," Sapphire said with a nod. Sapphire swam to the surface, and Onyx followed behind.

The passengers of this boat were none other than Arthur, Lukas, Anwen, Emil, and Darenell, looking for the two girls whom they had lost in the night.

Beautiful singing then filled the air.

"What is that sound?" enquired Darenell.

"It's the mermaids," Lukas stated, "They're dangerous. Pay no attention to them."

Anwen looked at Lukas confused, "I thought you didn't believe in mermaids."

"You assumed that," Lukas told her, "But I believe in all things magical.

Arthur rested his head on his arm, "How can you not? It's so lovely."

Lukas shook his head vigorously, "Keep going, or they'll drown you."

The sweet singing continued as two mermaids reached the surface of the water next to the boat.

"Oh Lukas," Darenell said in a sweet tone, "Such beauty wouldn't hurt us."

"Yes they would. I'll say it once more, keep going and pay no attention to them."

One of the mermaids smiled innocently. She had long raven hair, bright blue eyes, and a shiny black tail.

"Aren't you such a pretty little thing?" Darenell said smiling at the mermaid.

She giggled a bit and grinned back.

Arthur kept his eyes on the second mermaid. She had long golden hair, deep violet eyes, and an azure tail.

"Hello, miss," he addressed her.

"Hello, dear," she said back in a sing-song voice.

"Stop!" Anwen yelled, "You're getting pulled into their trap!"

"What trap?" Darenell asked sarcastically.

Anwen held Emil close to her chest and started to cry, "They're going to drown you!"

"We wouldn't do that," the raven-haired mermaid said, "Would we, Sapphire?"

The flaxen-haired mermaid shook her head, "Certainly not, Onyx!"

"They're lying to you!" Lukas cried out, "Just stop!"

Onyx started to serenade Darenell with a beautiful song. Sapphire did the same to Arthur.

Lukas covered his ears to block out as much sound as he could. Emil was still sound asleep against Anwen's bosom. Anwen wept at the fate that her brothers would meet soon.

"Why don't you join us?" Sapphire asked Arthur and Darenell.

Arthur nodded to Sapphire and Darenell did the same.

Onyx took Darenell's hand, "Come and be a 'Child of the Blue'."

"Just like two beauties we've seen," Sapphire added.

"They're one of us now, forever."

Darenell realized who they were talking about, "Piuthar!" he cried.

Lukas couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stood in shock, his legs shaking, "K-Kjersti..."

Onyx dove down into the ocean with Darenell at her side.

Sapphire followed with Arthur, "Leave the past! We'll make it new!"

"Arthur!" Anwen screamed as loud as she could, tears streaming down her cheeks quickly, "Sarai was right... He did die due to temptation."

Emil woke up at the yell and looked around apprehensive, and struggling to breathe. Anwen swayed gently side to side in order to calm the child. She rubbed Emil's back lightly to steady his breathing. This gesture worked for him, but he still sobbed in fear.

"Those mermaids looked awfully farmiliar," Lukas said, "They were like..."

"Sarai and Kjersti," Anwen finished.

"But their eyes were switched." Lukas' eyes grew wide, "They have them..."

Anwen nodded, "So they do."

Lukas looked at Anwen with a serious stare, "I'm going down there."

"Are you crazy?"

Lukas smiled sadly, "Maybe I am."

He took Emil from Anwen and held him to his chest, "Ég elska þig. Goodbye, Emil."

Emil stopped crying and looked up at Lukas. Emil hugged him tightly, for the last time. Lukas handed him back to Anwen as Lukas dove into the water. Emil clung to Anwen and held back his tears. There was absolutely no way Lukas was coming back. Anwen realized this after waiting an hour in the boat. He was gone. Her family was gone, Emil's family was gone.

She brought the boat back to shore and took Emil back to her house.

"Well," Anwen said with sobs in her voice, "It's just you and I now."

Emil looked at her with a frown.

"I guess this is it." Anwen took Emil into her arms, "I will help you, I will cure you, I will give you everything you need. I promise. We're family now."

"S-sister?" Emil choked out.

Anwen nodded, "Yes, I'm your sister."

The years passed, and Anwen and Emil were adults. They went out to the shore where their families were drowned. Three skulls were sitting in a line staring at them.

In front of them, in the sand, was written, "These eyes remembered him, this heart loved them, therefore the blue cannot be measured by depth any longer. All that is left of this place is the sea—3 Souls Deep."

_End._

**A/N: That's it for this one! Yeah, that was a bit depressing, but for some reason I enjoy ruining the lives of some of my favourite characters. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! :)**

**Translations:  
****Ég elska þig. (Icelandic)- I love you.****  
Piuthar! (Scottish Gaelic)- Sister!  
Ver de alt! (Norwegian)- We give it all!**

**Please review and favourite if you liked this! It is much appreciated. :)**


End file.
